Always Will Be You
by InMyMaster'sCloset
Summary: Lucy's perfect type of guy is assertive one. Natsu is crazy, loud, and maybe just a man of her life. But she doesn't know all about him, and when Natsu's past comes up in a shape of trouble, Lucy can only do one thing, leave.If he only could let her to... M rated for future happenings, language etc...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I **Do Not** own Fairy Tail, nor any other affiliates, mine is only plot...

This is something that was 'boiling' in my head for quite a while, and I decided to write it down, the hell with it! xD Maybe someone will like it... Anyways, on to the beginning of this quest, and tell me your thoughts!

* * *

~Prologue

It was lovely evening. Warm breeze was sneaking in through wide open entrance doors of a Hall filled by people. Place was maybe too crowded for Erza's taste, but still she wore a satisfied smile as she brought a tall glass filled with a champagne to her lips. Not very often did she have a chance to taste this particular drink, and it bewitched her, lurking her into a warm feeling of happiness.

Twirling her lips into smile, she looked through the hall, not looking for anyone in particular. She saw Gray returning her nod, smiling too, and Natsu who stood right next to him, stuck in a deep conversation. He was waving with one hand, holding his glass of red wine firmly with other, and smirking widely as he was explaining something to an old man on his left.

Gray rolled his eyes and smirked, before he turned to Natsu and nodded two or three time, his face all serious again. Erza continued her light walk, nodding or slightly waving to familiar and unfamiliar people that greeted her. Her long black dress was barely touching ground, and was wrapping around her feet. It emphasized her thin waist and ended right above her rich bosom, with two strips that were tied around her elegant neck.

"Erza! Beautiful evening, isn't it?" a girl with long, silver hair, and wide smile greeted her.

"Oh, Mirajane… Indeed, it is… Sky will be hopefully filled starts tonight."

"Maybe we shall be lucky enough to catch a shooting star! I need a new wish…" she winked at her. Erza let small chuckle to escape her lips while she watched Mirajane walking away.

Erza wasn't actually a fancier of this kind of events, a charity balls that is. Mostly because it was filled with uptight people from higher class. She always felt like she did not belong there. No matter how beautiful her dress was, how lavish her hairstyle was made, truth was still plastered to her forehead: she was orphanage who found her way in this world filled with selfish people.

Still, this was her duty, she owed to old man Makarov, and hell she will fulfill her task. Just like Natsu, just like Gray, and everyone else from Fairy Tail.

As she took another sip of her drink, regaining composure, Erza felt nervousness climbing up her spine slyly and hitting her brain. People in hall were prompting, softly muffled, but it was still obvious that something was starting to happen.

She dropped her glass to the nearest table, she did not know whose, and took a few steps towards the doors where all the eyes were directed. That was when she saw her. A blond haired girl, her flawless hair tied into a strict bun, while she wore soft pink, typical, ball gown, not very much decorated, but still decent for this event. Matching colored ribbon around her right wrist and necklace were all that Lucy chose to put on to match with her dress.

Erza's eyes narrowed as she searched through the other side of the hall, slightly panicking.

"_Natsu…"_ named man was nowhere to be found, or Erza was blind. She would quite easily notice that pink hair of his, but now nothing.

"_IF we're lucky, he's out.." _keeping her thoughts to herself, Erza remained standing still, not sure should shego and meet her friend, or stay away from her and leave at least a bit of tranquility in her heart. She knew that it would be as much uncomfortable for Lucy as it was for her.

Named blonde, on the other hand, walked firmly towards the host of this party, man that wore a cowboy type hat even when he wore a suit, man that everyone knew as Goldmine. He was a legend, founder of a company named _Quatro Cerberus_, and a very dear partner of master Makarov. That dear, that even Erza had to attend his charity event. And as his name subtly pointed out, he was a real gold mine to his business partners.

Erza's trail of thoughts stopped when she noticed that he climbed to the improvised stage. Not very interested in 'how to set a microphone: live tutorial', she continued to walk, and now search for Natsu to, if it was possible in any way, stop him from meeting Lucy.

Passing through bunch of people that now murmured a bit louder and even hastier, she got in time to see that it was already late. Just when she reached him.

"Woah, close man!" Loud, spiky haired pinkette threw to the poor waiter that almost collided with him, and was now probably having heart attack while trying to hold all glasses on his plate.

Natsu, on the other hand, turned to direction where he was headed, only to collide with someone else, and almost knock her down, if only she didn't grab his forearms to remain on her feet.

"I am very sorry…-"his line was cut with last word when he saw a person that he grabbed quickly.

"Lucy…?!" With eyes wide open, and lips slightly parted, blonde just stared at him, and Natsu couldn't help but do the same. Her chocolate eyes captivated his glance.

Erza was sure that everyone else could see it, just like she was able to, a pain that radiated from his stare, meeting a sorrow that was held in her brown orbs. Her lower lip trembled lightly, and his chest where rising quickly with every nervous breath he took. His fingers were clutching her waist so strongly, that where now becoming white as blood left his fingertips, and her palms rested on his chest where she placed them when she tried to straighten her posture.

Cursing mutely, Erza's mind raced, as she tried not to let everything she felt to be seen on her face. She looked for Gray, and saw him standing few steps away from Natsu, having probably same worried look that she was trying to hide.

Coughing a bit, Lucy tried to break free from Natsu's arms which, as it seemed, he didn't like at all.

"I have to go, Natsu. I'm holding a speech, please…" she avoided his eyes this time.

"Don't go." He asked quietly, though it sounded more like a demand.

"I have to, you heard… Let me go." She tried to walk away, but one his hand was clutching hers strongly.

"I f you go away now… We have to talk, Luce." His grip tightened on her wrist and a thought occurred him, that he might leave a bruise, as he remembered how gentle and sensitive her skin knows to be. Rush of fever hit his head.

"There is nothing to say anymore Natsu… We said everything that needed to be said."

"You mean You said! Before You left!" he raised his voice a bit, certain that closest people heard him. She only bit her lip and remained quiet.

"Now you have to listen to me..-"

"Natsu. I'm sorry, don't insist. I can't." she released her arm from his now numb grip and walked away, but Erza was sure she saw tear forming in her eyes. People around them were quiet, shaking heads and now staring at Natsu who just stood there, glance fixed at the floor and disbelief printed on his face.

Erza approached him just when Gray placed his hand on Natsu's shoulder.

"Hey, you fool…It'll be alright." Raven haired man spoke playfully, but his voice cracked.

"I have to speak with her again, guys… But she is damn stubborn when she wants to." His voice faded as fake smile adorned his face.

Erza sadly looked at him, with question forming in her head. How in hell could she possibly make Lucy to listen what Natsu have to say? Placing hand on her face, Erza rubbed her eyes. She wanted for Natsu to be happy, and she wanted Lucy to be happy too. And they could only be happy with each other. So Erza gave herself a task, to bring together what was incompatible.

* * *

Read and Review if you liked it... So that I know should I continue it.. Opinions are highly appreciated! :)  
IMMC...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do Not own Fairy Tail!**

Everyone! **Thank You!** For reviews, folloving/favorite- ing... T.T I'm glad you find this interesting (hoping it will stay that way too ^^'') and also, for your opinions and tips... :3 Now enough of me blabbering here, and on to the story!

* * *

1.

-Almost one and a half year ago…

It was cloudy and a bit windy day at Fiore, when Lucy Heartfilia finally set her feet on a train station. Sort of. Firstly, she had to pay to cabman, and pay him double cost, for keeping his mouth shut. Offering him a bulky roll of bills, with a wide small plastered on her face and one secret wink, she waved away and focused on the view in front of her.

Placing her hand into pocket, she looked for a train ticket. After few moments of searching, which involved a bit of cursing too, she finally sighted with relief and happily lifted her ticket to eye level. There it was, boldly written, a platform from which she should take a departure.

Looking around for couple of minutes, she realized she had absolutely no idea where she was supposed to go. She took few steps and noticed that one chubby, nice looking lady was walking in her direction, oh joy! Smiling with her cutest and possibly softest smile that she had, Lucy stopped said woman, who seemed to be in deep thoughts.

"E-excuse me, ma'am…" Woman looked up at her. "Could you possibly know where platform number five is? I need to take a train from Onibus, which goes towards the Magnolia."

"Well, certainly dear… It's on the right side, just behind the building. You might have to hurry though, train will be leaving in a couple of minutes, if it's not gone yet.." woman gave her one sympathetic 'You know how things always go with trains' look.

Not even staying long enough to properly thank her, Lucy left one quick _'Thanks'_ in the air as she rushed towards the place woman just pointed at. Dragging her luggage and purse with her was pretty much making things difficult for her, and she started to get nervous.

"Miss, may I help you with it?" one warm, pleasant voice offered and Lucy was ready to kiss the ground where he walked.

Inside the train, at one of the compartments, one man was leaned on his hand with boredom obvious on his face. For a moment, he thought that saw traces of gold on the outside, and he leaned more towards the window, for better look. Yet, his train of thoughts was abruptly interrupted with one unpleasant word which formed in his mind. Transportation. One man's greatest fear! It always provoked a feeling of nausea in his stomach, urgent need to puke in his mind, and strong will to jump out through the nearest window!

"Excuse me, is this place taken?" nervous voice snapped him out of though, and he noticed a woman with honey golden hair and eyes with color of sweetest milk chocolate, smiling at him sheepishly.

"Not, not at all, please." he pointed at enough of free space around him. "Be my guest?"

"Thank god! Every other place seems full…" Lucy timidly walked in, dragging her suitcase along. Discomfort nested in her heart. Like it was not enough that she was almost late to get on the train, then she had to pay for her luggage to be transported inside the train, and there was high possibility that she was tricked, just who charges for bringing stupid suitcase in for god's sake, and now this. One strange looking man with even stranger hair, it was colored pink for who knows what reason and she already suspected that he dyed it.

She looked up to see that place where luggage is meant to be placed was a bit unreachable. It was just her luck. That's what you get for removing K from 'Lucky', you get Lucy. Struggling, as she barely lifted stupid thing, Lucy was cursing in her mind, not a bit lady like.

"Here… Let me help you." Voice cheerfully spoke behind her, and she felt adrenaline rush, straight into her head, when he brushed her hand. Weight suddenly left her arms and was quickly placed where it supposed to. Lucy did not miss to notice with what legerity he did it, and how his biceps strained, only a bit.

"Ehh… Thank you!" she nodded lightly with gratitude and took place across him. This way she got a chance to secretly throw a few glances at him, when he was not looking. Lucy was very observing person, and she was able to notice how his face turned suddenly pale. It actually changed colors from normal, slight tanned and slight pink, to what you could freely call, green. Was it because of her? She imperceptibly sniffed the air, smelling only perfume that she put on before she got out.

"Could you… Uhm, please…" man turned towards her again, and she almost jumped off her seat. He took a deep breath and coughed a bit, clearing his throat.

"Y-yes?" it was like someone spill a bucket of cold water on her head. Lucy wanted to jump out through the closed window.

"Could you talk? Say anything, please, just speak…" man asked weakly.

"What?!"

"Say something, please… I can't stand transportation, I feel sick… eehh..." He explained quickly before he leaned back into his seat. It was then that Lucy noticed train actually started moving. She looked through the window, and vast plains were everything that she could see. It brought smile on her face. She was leaving!

"Well… look! It started to rain…" she noticed how he peeked on eye to see what she was saying, and when he left her without and answer, she felt like only thing she could do is continue. "I hate rain… Well, not when I'm inside, because it is nice when you sit next to the window and just look at the sky changing its colors. I just hate it when I'm outside." Noticing that silence filled space between them, he threw glance at her.

"Why is that?"

"It's a… well it's silly."

"Just… continue." He leaned forward, and she noticed few sweat drops on his forehead. "I think I'm going to throw up…"

Hell no! It was nightmare. Real, awful nightmare, where only she could take and empty seat across the man who couldn't stand transportation and was about to puke all over her newest heels!

"Wait! You're listening to me, right? Well, it was once when my friend and I went on a school trip. It was Levy's, that's my friend, idea to get out and stretch our legs. It turned out into disaster when suddenly it started to rain and we were completely soaked. I caught a cold and missed most of our trip." Lucy shrugged.

"Ahh… Tell me more. That friend of yours, Levy?"

"Yes, it's her name… Well, she and I..-" And Lucy continued to talk and talk, about silly things, funny ones, secret ones, all but sad and painful ones. She only stopped for a couple of moments when one bearded man came in with a strict: _"Ticket control!" _

"So, you never were in a relationship before?" he asked weakly.

"Hey! I'm still waiting for the right guy! Is that a problem?"

"No… And you don't like fancy parties?" she detested them. For whole her short life she was forced to attend those kinds of things. Lucy slowly shook away.

"And… Your shirt size is..-" he placed a hand over his mouth turning green again. Lucy became aware of all bunch of stupidity that she now told to a complete stranger. Slowly remembering, it was now her face that turned pale.

"What made you to come to Magnolia?" his question intercepted her trail of thoughts.

"I'm searching for a new chance! A job actually…"

"Really? Is it something special?"

"Umm, I would lie if I said no; then again, I'm not actually in a situation to choose."

"What do you do for a living?"

"I'm an interior designer." That was not a complete lie.

"Really?" he gave her one sincere smile. Lucy was sure her cheeks were completely burning now. She just wished for ground to open and swallow her. Man arose from his seat and sighted with relief, then smiled at her widely. He took a deep breath, stretching his backs in the process.

"It seems like we arrived. Thank you for being my company… Lucy, right?" He took her suitcase, but instead of giving it to her, he carried it outside. Lucy only gulped and followed him, still very embarrassed.

"Will you manage to get to your place with this? Or hotel or… whatever?" he asked kindly. Lucy panicked. He couldn't possibly be thinking to go with her!

"I would like to help you, but I'm in a hurry. I can arrange..-"

"It is fine, I'll handle it." She reached for her things, when she noticed that he was offering her something which seemed like a business card.

"In case you want a job… Go to the Fairy Tail. Look For Natsu Dragneel." He smiled with such smile, that Lucy was certain something was behind it.

"Thank you…" she was puzzled with all of this kindness.

"It's been a pleasure, Lucy Heartfilia." Giving her another wide smile, he slightly waved and walked away, leaving her utterly confused and disarmed. Lucy sighted with disbelief and, convincing herself that it was all an illusion, she decided to look for a taxi. When she was safely seated at the back seat, she noticed only proof which pointed out that her previous meeting was not a part of her imagination. She was still clutching business card which she previously got. With large, italicized letters there was boldly written '_**Fairy Tail**_.'

* * *

Let me know what your think, all opinions and criticism are welcome and highly appreciated! Also, I'm sorry for the grammar, I'm working on it, and also 'style of sentence' as I call it... ^^''


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do Not own Fairy Tail, Natsu, Lucy or any other character... Everybody knows that! So, then, on to the chapter! Enjoy, minna-san!

* * *

2.

Lucy woke up with a slight feeling of discomfort. She blinked couple of times as she looked around. It has been third day since she was staying at small apartment house in Magnolia's downtown, in Strawberry Street. She mostly chose it because it sounded cute. Her apartment was not really huge, but it had everything which she needed. And, of course, price was also somewhat fitting. At least it seemed that way.

Lucy rose up and rubbed her eyes, remembering where she was. It still needed her time to adjust to the fact that this was not her bedroom at Heartfilia residence. Actually, whole this apartment was a bit more than full size of her bedroom. But, Lucy was not bothered with this fact. Actually, she realized that this place was way less suffocating.

She turned to right and looked out through the window. Golden sunrays were bathing in calm water of Magnolia's canal. Lucy happily stood up and got ready. She was supposed to go out and buy something for breakfast. Opening her wallet, Lucy sighted with slight displease. Money was leaking out faster than she anticipated! And she still hasn't found any job.

With her mood obviously killed, Lucy dragged her feet as she walked out of the apartment. While she was locking the doors, still in deep thoughts, she heard gentle, childish voice. Somewhat muffled, but still loud enough to be heard.

" Charle! Wait, come back!" Lucy turned only to see little girl that ran out of the apartment across her own. Girl held a bit worried face as she stretched her hands to pick up one white cat.

"Ehh… Do you need any help?" Lucy too tried to pick up the cat, but named animal wildly hissed at her. "Woah!" Was everything Lucy was able to say as she pulled her hand back, really fast.

"Charle! I'm sorry, miss…" Girly looked at her apologetically, and offered her hand. "I'm Wendy Marvell." And treated her with one wide smile extra.

"I'm pleased to meet you! My name's Lucy…" she took girl's hand, followed by cat's muffled, again, hissing, and one aristocratic 'Meow'.

"Really, Charle… Stop that… It seems she likes you." She now spoke to Lucy.

"Don't say… Really?" Lucy was not so sure about that.

"No, it is true! She usually ignores people. Or jumps at them and scratches their face…" Wendy laughed sheepishly. Lucy considered idea of being ignored, taking into account fact that she might end up with her face looking like façade of the building.

"You are new here, right?"

"I just moved in, two days ago. I still need time to get used to. I'm glad I met at least someone from neighborhood. I started to wonder where everybody is."

"Well… Almost everyone else are old people who like to stay inside, for the most of time. And some students who are spending time by always studying. At least now there is someone here who actually goes out sometimes." Wendy cuddled her cat and it started to purr. Lucy looked at her sadly, wonder how it must have been for her to live at this place.

"If that's the case, would you stop by later? I'm thinking about buying some sweets… But I absolutely must not eat all of it alone!" Girl's eyes were now wide open in surprise, as her lips formed huge smile.

"Are you serious?" Lucy nodded quickly, returning for once all those smiles which this girl was freely sharing.

"I have to buy some stuff, but I'm sure it won't take long… See you in the afternoon then?"

"Mph!" Wendy bowed her head a bit, and her cheeks turned lightly pink. Lucy then said bye, deciding to take stairs. It was safer than waiting for elevator, way safer. Jumping happily from one stair to another, Lucy felt something warm around her heart.

Always returning kindness with kindness, and nuisance with even more kindness and understanding, Lucy was freely stepping into world where no one would judge her by her name and who she was. She stepped into world where she was only Lucy, and god, she liked it!

Walking near the edge of canal, she let herself to stop for a bit and to look at her reflection. She was looking at serene, lighthearted person, whom held special glow in the corners of her chocolate eyes.

"Lucy… Only Lucy!" she whispered quietly to herself.

"Be careful, Miss!" a voice from nearest boat was warning her, and she spotted two men who were politely waving at her.

"I will!" she returned courtesy, waving back at them.

"Do so! It would be a waste for such beauty to be harmed!" Other one added and Lucy started laughing.

"Thank you!" she took few more steps, almost as if she was dancing, before she jumped down.

After she bought enough groceries to fill half of the fridge, Lucy concluded it would last for a whole week, if she was lucky. Feeling satisfied for being quite economic, she happily continued her walk, occasionally throwing a glance at shop windows.

"_Taking a look can't do any harm, right?" _ Thinking to herself, she entered one. Storming between the lines of clothing, she deduced she must be in paradise. Stopping herself from squeaking occasionally, and almost buying couple of pieces with money she currently did not have, Lucy stopped in front of one shelf. And there it was, the most beautiful sash she had ever seen in her life! Lucy was able to imagine it, how neatly it would look around her waist. So elegant!

She touched gentle fabric, and it slipped through her fingers. She wanted it, so badly! But, Lucy remembered, she now couldn't afford it. With one sad look, she sighted and let the fabric slip her fingers. She knew that sash will find its owner, and probably, it will look beautiful on someone else. Slightly displeased Lucy continued her exploring.

If only Lucy turned in different direction, she would be able to notice one man's stare. With wide smile, he came to place where she was now standing, and observed sash.

"Oi, idiot! What are you doing in Lady's part?! We're supposed to buy a present for master! Last time I saw him, he was still a guy…" raven haired man said with wordy talk.

"Shut up Gray, and go mind your own business…" other man grunted in reply.

Lucy was on the other side of the store, and she decided she might go back. From all this observing she felt a need to buy something! Though she really did not need new stuff now… Then again, woman always needed fresh part of clothing. ..

"_Oh, stop it, Lucy…" _she stormed towards the doors.

* * *

"Too bad you couldn't buy it, Lucy…" Wendy gave her one sad look. Lucy got home a while ago and prepared refreshments for her and Wendy, then called little girl to come over.

"It is fine, it's not like I needed it that much." Lucy gave her wide smile. "It's true that girl always has to look pretty, but I never believed that clothing is what makes you beautiful."

"Someone like you can say it, you look so pretty…" Wendy blushed a little, eating one cookie slowly.

"Seriously… Wendy is cute too! Look at yourself!" Lucy's words were approved with one long, lazy 'Meow'.

"There, Charle agrees with me." Charle was now elegantly drinking milk which Lucy poured for her. "Though, that doesn't solve my problem."

"You mean, about your job?" Lucy nodded slowly. Charle, which finished her milk, now jumped at Lucy's bed and tried climbing at some shelves.

"Charle! Bad kitty, what are you doing?!" Wendy hurried to take her off, knocking some papers in process. "I'm so sorry, Lucy!"

"No worries, it's nothing important…" she started collecting them, and Wendy helped. Lucy noticed one small card that girl picked up.

"Lucy… Can this help?"

"It's… I completely forgot about that!"

"It seems like a business card." Wendy gave it to her, and Lucy remembered how she got it.

"It must have slipped my mind. No wonder, I was given it by some weird, pink haired guy."

"P-Pink haired?" Wendy looked at her suspiciously.

"Yeah… I did not want to take him for real. But, now I'm not really in a position to choose, am I?" she scratched her head a bit.

"Why don't you give it a try? It might turn out good." Lucy gave her one smile.

"Thank you, Charle! I will do just that..."

That's why Lucy was woken up next morning by loud alarm sound. Grunting a bit, she turned it off and rose up.

"Seriously… I must get used to this…" she got up and went to her wardrobe. Taking out her clothing, she decided to wear casual stuff today, but still to look elegant and pretty, so she choose dark blue shirt, sleeveless and with golden stripes, white ribbon around her neck and matching blue skirt.

"This will do!" she nodded as she looked at her reflection. "Hello, I was hoping that I could.. No… How should I start? Well, I'll just cope with the situation." After one hour of awful bus ride, where she was squeezed between the people, and some of them were not holding their hands where she could see them, she was standing in front of the Fairy Tail building. It seemed serious, all in dark glass and with fairy tail mark on the top.

Feeling suddenly nervous she got inside, walking slowly through lobby.

"Can I help you somehow?" Beautiful woman with long, silver hair greeted her.

"A-ah! I'm sorry… I was wondering, where should I go for a job interview?"

"Job?" Woman frowned a bit.

"Yes… I was told to come, and I even got your business card. Here…" she showed.

"I see… Can I ask, you were told by whom?" Woman smiled at her again. Lucy now started to wonder was this some kind of a prank.

"Ehh… some pink haired guy, I can't remember his name… Na.. N-.. I'm sorry, was I wrong?"

"Oh, of course not, but I must say I expected this a bit sooner than now. I'm Mirajane." She offered hand.

"Pleased to meet you! I'm Lucy Heartfilia." With a relieved sigh Lucy took her hand.

"Well, come. I'll take you to your new boss."

"A-already?!" Lucy was in disbelief.

"Yes. "They entered the elevator, where Mirajane was greeted by literarily every person.

" 'Morning, Mira!"

"Erza, it is nice to see you."

"I heard you came back yesterday. Oh, who's that?" Even Lucy heard that name, of red haired woman who stood in front of her.

"This is Lucy. It seems like she will be working at your ward." Mira chuckled a bit.

"Really? This is new. Welcome, Lucy." Erza greeted her, as much as she could, being squeezed in the crowd.

"Pleasure is all mine." Lucy answered, while trying to make more space for people who entered.

"Okay, this is where we'll stop." Mira pulled her out.

"Aren't you going to see the Master?"

"Lucy will be going there, but with her new boss, that's where I'll take her first."

"Wait, you mean..-"Lucy couldn't hear last words because elevator doors closed.

"Seriously, Mira… pulling pranks with newbie?" Erza crossed her arms.

Lucy and Mirajane wandered through hall, and Lucy took a chance to observe. Place seemed nice, not too big, and somewhat comfortable. She liked it. Lucy suddenly stopped, avoiding to almost collide with Mira.

"This is it." Named woman knocked on the doors lightly and, not waiting for a respond she entered, followed by Lucy.

"Excuse me for interrupting you guys…"

"It's not a big deal anyway." Brown haired woman said before she took a long sip from her glass. Lucy was sure that it was not apple juice.

"Cana, you should slow down, it's still early in the morning." Raven haired man, named Gray, said with amusement.

"When have I asked for your opinion?" before they could continue their little quarrel, pink haired man interrupted them.

"You two, stop it… It was about time for someone to come and save me, Mira!" Then he turned towards Lucy with brightest smile she had ever seen. "Hey Luce, it's nice to see you here… Welcome!"

* * *

Tell me your opinions, criticism is always welcome! Also, I've been thinking about finding a beta since, well, I started writing! But I'm not sure how that stuff works... So, forgive me for my errors, sometimes I write fast and I overlook them. I'll keep trying to find them though. xD


End file.
